The end of zutara
by kromer
Summary: The title basically says it. Zutara is present at the beginning but is gone quickly. Rated for safety. My first fanfic.


My first fanfic, so comment all you like.

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, when Zuko got close to Katara in Crossroads of Destiny, Aang would enter and crush him with earth bending. (Meanti-zuko)

He was forced to stand there and watch her leave with the man who tried endlessly to capture him. She left him for the enemy. "No…" he said, turning his head and shutting his eyes to hide the tears forming their. "NO!!!" he screamed. His arrows and eyes began to glow, and he rose slowly into the air. With a few quick movements of his arm, he shot several spikes of ice into Zuko's ship. Then he blew it into the ocean with a gust of wind. By now Zuko had turned around, and was shocked to see Aang, the first of Katara's admirers, about to destroy them both. Aang used air bending to get himself closer to the shore, and his enemy and lost love far away from it. He created a whirlwind of water and sat in the middle. He shot several ice shards at Zuko, pinning him by the clothing to the ground. Katara rushed to Zuko's side, further angering Aang. He sent a gust of wind at Katara, knocking her away from Zuko. Aang twirled his arms, and in a matter of moments had actually created a hurricane out of the storm that was already over them. He created twisters around Zuko, which picked him up and flung him to a standing position. Aang moved his hands in sharp jabs, each one creating a bolt of lightning striking the now-defenseless-fire bender. Katara watched hopelessly as Aang tore apart the man he couldn't believe she loved. She ran to Aang's side and begged him to stop. He looked down at her, his eyes softer than they were a minute ago, then memories flash before his eyes. Katara and Zuko meeting in the woods, holding each other and kissing, all the while talking about what it would be like if they ran away together. Aang's eyes turned from soft, to crueler and more lifeless than ever before. He blasted Katara away with a gust of wind, and turned his lightning towards her. He struck her once…twice…three times before she didn't try to stand back up. He knew he hadn't killed her, just weakened her will to fight. He turned back to Zuko, who had now assumed a fighting stance. He shot several fire blasts at Aang which, being at his most powerful, he carried in a full circle before sending them back at Zuko. His eyes widened and he tried to deflect the fire, but failed and was burnt badly on his arms and upper torso. Aang once again hit him with lightning, this time not caring about whether he lived or died. Finally, when Zuko didn't stand back up, and his chest didn't rise again, Aang turned back to Katara. His 'avatar state' weakened a bit at the death of Zuko, but then remembered what Katara had done to him. She betrayed him for the fire lord. The enemy. He decided he wouldn't kill her. He figured that living with the loss of a true love was punishment enough. He came out of the avatar state and walked over to her. "Katara," he began "I killed Zuko and would've killed you. I want you to know, as the last thing I ever say to you, if I had killed you both, I wouldn't shed a tear because you betrayed me for the man who constantly tried to kill me. I hope you're happy about how this turned out, 'cause I know I'm ecstatic that he's dead." with that Aang began to walk back to camp, leaving Katara weeping. Not because her true love was dead, but because her true love thought she betrayed him, and would never talk to her again. She stayed their through the night, thinking about how she had wronged him, and how she would repay him. When she had decided on a way to repay him for her stupidity, she stood up, brushed dirt and dust of her kimono, and began walking back to camp.

(A.N. I know, I know, it was pretty lame, but I've never been great at writing fan fiction. I'm great at general fiction and stuff, but this is a fan fiction site so I guess I'm s.o.l. Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you think I should write the sequel.)


End file.
